Nuclear Summer
Nuclear Summer is a Netflix original series that premiered on August 12, 2016 and has aired three seasons, while its fourth is set to premiere on August 9, 2019, while it has already been renewed for a fifth and final season, set to be released in 2020. Premise The small town of Newcrest, Oregon has dealt with many random disappearances over the years. However, when it finally catches the attention of the FBI, an agent is sent to investigate, while the many families of the town continue old rivalries and old friendships. Season One Newcrest, Oregon is a seemingly normal small town. However, unbeknownst to the outside world and most of the town, it holds a dark secret, connecting multiple disappearances over several decades. Following the disappearance of young Braxton Thompson, FBI Agent Tim Wright is sent to the town to investigate. Also investigating his disappearance is his cousins Hunter and Colton Mackenzie and their friends. Meanwhile, old rivalries and friendships between families are brought back up due to the recent happenings. Season Two A year after the events of the first season, everyone in Newcrest has moved on from the startling disappearance and return of Braxton Thompson, though many mourn the apparent death of Alicia Paterson. However, when a note she wrote just before her "death" is resurfaced, the town begins a search party to look for her, headed by her son Mason and a guilty Randy, who suspects the conspiracy had something to do with her being missing. Meanwhile, Brian works to cover up his own skeletons, while the many teen relationships go through their ups and downs. Cast Season One Starring *Kevin Bacon as Darryl Lewis; the mayor of Newcrest. *Jon Hamm as Brian Evans; a powerful businessman. *James Marsden as Michael Mackenzie; the owner of a construction company, Hunter and Colton's father. *Ayelet Zurer as Melanie Evans; Brian's quiet wife. *Pedro Pascal as Tim Wright; an FBI agent assigned to the town. *Nick Offerman as Dan Henderson; the owner of Dan's. *Minka Kelly as Alicia Paterson; Darryl's investigative daughter. *Michelle Monaghan as Ann Mackenzie; Michael's wife, Hunter and Colton's mother. *Morena Baccarin as Rachel Wright; Tim's wife. *Zachary Levi as Billy Sinclair; Michael's brother. *K.J. Apa as Hunter Mackenzie; Michael and Ann's son. *Camila Mendes as Hayley Wright; Tim and Rachel's daughter. *Joe Keery as Hayden Brown; Emmaline's boyfriend. *Grace Victoria Cox as Emmaline Williams; a young teenager who befriends Hayley. *Ross Lynch as Aaron Henderson; Dan's son who works at the diner. *David Mazouz as Colton Mackenzie; Michael and Ann's son. *Isabela Moner as Tori Wright; Tim and Rachel's daughter. Also Starring *Stephen Dorff as Sean Williams; a chairman at Evans Corporations. *Winona Ryder as Jennifer Williams; Sean's wife. *Timothy Olyphant as Randy Brown; a struggling composer and Hayden, Austin, and Shauna's father. *Kristen Wiig as Barbara Fraser; a mother diagnosed with cancer. *Amber Heard as Kari Murray; an attractive waitress at Dan's. *Jamie Chung as Vanessa Sinclair; Billy's wife, Audrey's mother. *Sarah Bolger as Victoria Hughes; Sean and Jennifer's daughter, David's wife. *Chris Wood as Austin Brown; Hayden's brother. *Cameron Monaghan as Jeremy Hughes; Hunter and Aaron's friend. *Asher Angel as Mason Paterson; Colton's friend. *Ashley Liao as Audrey Sinclair; Colton's cousin. Season Two Starring *Kevin Bacon as Darryl Lewis; the mayor of Newcrest and a member of the conspiracy. *Jon Hamm as Brian Evans; a powerful businessman and a member of the conspiracy. *James Marsden as Michael Mackenzie; the owner of a construction company, Hunter and Colton's father. *Ayelet Zurer as Melanie Evans; Brian's ex-wife, Marcus and Annika's mother. *Pedro Pascal as Tim Wright; an FBI agent who has grown attached to the town. *Nick Offerman as Dan Henderson; the former owner of Dan's. *Michelle Monaghan as Ann Mackenzie; Michael's wife, Hunter and Colton's mother. *Morena Baccarin as Rachel Wright; Tim's wife and Ann's best friend. *Timothy Olyphant as Randy Brown; a composer paid off by the conspiracy and Hayden's father. *Jamie Chung as Vanessa Sinclair; Audrey's mother and Billy's ex-wife. *Kevin McKidd as Joel Alexander; the owner of Alexander Construction, Michael's rival. *Eva Green as Iudita Thompson; Braxton's mother. *Sarah Bolger as Victoria Hughes; Sean and Jennifer's daughter, David's wife, and a new mother. *Colton Haynes as David Hughes; Victoria's husband, Jeremy's brother, and a new father. *K.J. Apa as Hunter Mackenzie; Michael and Ann's son. *Camila Mendes as Hayley Wright; Tim and Rachel's daughter. *Joe Keery as Hayden Brown; Emmaline's boyfriend. *Grace Victoria Cox as Emmaline Williams; a young teenager who befriends Hayley. *Ross Lynch as Aaron Henderson; Dan's son who works at the diner. *Cameron Monaghan as Jeremy Hughes; David's brother and Hunter and Aaron's friend. *Lucas Till as Riley Miller; Annika's barely legal new boyfriend. *David Mazouz as Colton Mackenzie; Michael and Ann's son. *Isabela Moner as Tori Wright; Tim and Rachel's daughter. *Asher Angel as Mason Paterson; Colton's friend and Alicia's son. *Jace Norman as Braxton Thompson; Colton and Hunter's cousin. Also Starring *Stephen Dorff as Sean Williams; a chairman at Evans Corporations. *Winona Ryder as Jennifer Williams; Sean's wife. *Chris Wood as Austin Brown; Hayden's brother. *Ashley Liao as Audrey Sinclair; Colton's cousin, Mason's girlfriend. *Eliza Dushku as Misti Alexander; Joel's wife. *Cara Buono as Terry Henderson; Dan's wife. *Dax Shepard as Rob Paterson; Alicia's husband, Mason's father. *Jake Weary as Devin Henderson; Terry and Dan's son, Aaron's brother. *Halston Sage as Annika Evans; Brian and Melanie's daughter, Riley's girlfriend. Episodes